The gray cupcake
by SatansMistress22
Summary: When Oliver (2p England) fails on killing his latest victim, Alina Gray, he realizes that she's more than just another girl he loves. But what happens when his younger brother comes into the picture . 2p EnglandxOC Rated M for violence, language, and possible Lemon later on
1. The cupcake

***NEW HETALIA FANFIC!1! THIS IS ABOUT THE 2P HETALIA CHARACTERS MAINLY 2P IGGYxOC, ENJOY!***

* * *

The Whispering Woods. These woods are home to very few. There is a large manor in the middle of these woods home to the one large family who lives here. They are the Grays. The Grays are a mixed family. Only three of them are "original" Grays. Nathan, the mysterious one. Alina, the quiet and secretive one. And Vincent, the oldest and most serious. The others are misfits and runaways. There are many, I can't name the all right now. Because this story focuses on one.

This is about Alina. And the man she met the one night she shouldn't have ever gone out.

* * *

_**2:00 AM in Whispering Woods **_

For some strange reason, Alina needed to take a walk. She grabbed her coat even though it wasn't that cold. She needed something to cover the scars. She stomped down the steps in her combat boots and was almost down the stairs when she was confronted by her brother Vincent.

"Where are you going at this hour?" He asked sternly.

"Out." She said reaching for the door. She was stopped by his hand grabbing her arm. She held back the scream she wanted to let out when he squeezed her fresh scar.

"Why so late?" He said staring straight in her eyes.

"Maybe she's sneaking out to see her boyfriend," her brother Matthew, a taken in Gray.

"Shut up Matt, I'm just taking a walk." She finally forced her way out of the door and down a path to as far she could get away from the jam-packed house. Sometimes, its good to get away. Unfortunately, she soon lost the way back and sat in the middle of the woods... Very, very confused.

Behind her, lurked something evil however. His name was Oliver Kirkland. The only other person to live in these woods. A very humble looking man from Britain. But he wasn't as innocent as his pouty blue-pink eyes, blond shaggy hair, and thin demeanor gave off. He was a murderer and a successful one at that. Only 20 years of age, yet still successful. He had killed many young girls. Similar to the one who was walking alone at 2:00 AM.. Little did he know something was different about her. He decided to approach.

"Hello girl!" He said popping up behind her.

She jumped at first but then responded. "Hi."

He grinned and took out a basket with a fresh batch of his signature, deadly cupcakes. "Would you like to try a cupcake?" He asked calmly.

Though she was hungry, the girl refused. "No thanks." She began walking away but he stopped her again.

"Please, this is a fresh batch that I made myself and I need a taste tester!"

"Well why don't you try it yourself?"

"I already did. I think they're delicious! But I need a second opinion." He said, pressing the cupcake against her lips. She took the cupcake from his hands and sniffed it. It made her mouth water. But she was clever.

"Ok, I will try one of these, if you take a bite first." She said mimicking his gesture and pressing the cupcake to his lips.

"B-but I told you, I already tried one!"

"Well if thats so, then you wouldn't mind taking a small bite!" She said placing the cupcake in his hand. He gulped and took the cupcake to his mouth. He opened his mouth and then quickly shut it. He threw the unbitten cupcake on the ground and yelled.

"Alright I can't! you obviously saw I'm a murderer, planning you as my next victim!" Alina looked shocked and scared. She backed away slowly against a tree. And even though every bone in her small body was telling her to run. She was curious why this man wasn't running from her? Or at her for that matter. He just stood there angrily and sadly. Like he had failed someone by not killing her. This man... intrigued the 18 year old girl. So all she could say is...

"Why me?"

"Why you what kid?"

"Why did you choose me to kill? No wait! Why do you kill in the first place?" She said crawling over to the man who was sitting on the ground.

"Why do you care kid?" He asked looking at her frustrated.

"My name's Alina!" She said sternly, "And I just want to know!"

"First of all, why would you tell the murderer your name? Second..." He paused and sighed.

It's all I know...

* * *

***STOPPING THERE, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE REVIEW!***


	2. The apartment

***Back, sorry I take forever to write chapters! Well here we go... Back to Alina and Oliver***

* * *

"All you know?" Alina said quietly and confused.

"Yes, ever since I was a child, I was taught by my younger, much better brother, that murder is how you get what you want in life. You kill the owner of a store to get his money. A chef to eat his food. A man to take his house or wife. It's all I know." Oliver began to tear up but wouldn't let the girl see him cry. He didn't want her sympathy. He wanted much more than that.

"I see, well I can help you, just talk your feelings out." She listening intently.

"Kid"

"ALINA!"

"Whatever, shouldn't you be running away, as you can see, I'm in no mood to talk."

"But if you do talk I can help you," She said staring sweetly into his eyes.

He looked away quickly, "no you can't."

"Yes I can!"

He became frustrated, "No you can't now leave me alone"

"But I can!" He had enough. He grabbed her by the throat almost choking her and pinned her to the ground. His eyes burned with anger. He didn't want tot hurt this girl. For some reason she was special. He didn't know why.

He let her go but was still on top of her. "Now you see... You see I can't change... Run away and don't find me again... I can only hurt you."

She slowly stood up terrified. She never took her eyes off the British man. He was now panting, curled up in a ball against a tree. He was mumbling under his breath "You always hurt me" over and over. She wanted to comfort him. She wanted to help him... But she wasn't sure she had the strength to. She slowly turned and began to run away, just like he told her to.

However soon, she was lost again, trying to find her way home.

And once again, the evil followed her. This man was now intrigued by the girl. She was so brave, yet so shy. So strong, yet so broken. So beautiful, yet so hurt. He had to find out more about his new obsession. He followed her every move, almost getting caught a couple of times. But there was one time he couldn't hide. He was walking behind her when a twig snapped. Before he could run behind a tree, Alina grabbed his arm.

"Oliver, old buddy! Why are you following me?" Alina said smirking. Oliver tried to run but she had a good grip on him. "Well..."

"I just... I was... I didn't..." He wasn't sure what to say. "I didn't get a chance to apologize to you..." He said, sighing and looking ashamed.

She smiled, "Ok, I'm listening" Before he could say anything, they heard two male voices.

"Matt, where could she be right now!?"

"I'm not sure Vinny, I'm getting worried."

"Shit!" Alina sighed.

"What!?" Oliver asked worried. He had never heard her cuss before.

"Chill, it's just my annoying older brothers. I really don't want to go home!" The girl whined.

"Well.." Oliver blushed. "You could stay at my house down the road," He sighed knowing her answer would probably be...

"Sure!" Alina said walking away from the house. Oliver looked surprised. Any girl in her right mind would say no. But then he remembered how insane this girl was.

"Ok, it's d-down here..." He lead her down a stone path... To his underground home where he had lived since he was merely a boy.

He removed a large stone slab from the ground and jumped into the hole. Alina was startled.

"Oliver!?"

"Yes!" He said popping back up with a smug look on his face. She gave him the evil eye but started to laugh. "Give me your hand."

She did as he said and was pulled on top of him in a tunnel. They blushed as they saw their position.

"Oh um sorry." Alina said getting off him.

"No its fine," Oliver said shyly. The crawled through the tunnel. They finally came to a small apartment. "Welcome to my home!"

"Wow, did you build this place?" Alina asked amazed.

"From the ground down," He said trying to make a joke.

Alina just rolled her eyes. "So can I have a tour?"

"Sure!" Oliver took her to each of the rooms in the order they came along.

1. The living room

2. The kitchen... "My favorite!" Oliver said.

3. The memory closet... "What's in there?" Alina asked.

Oliver just sighed, "Nothing important."

4. The library

and 5. the final room, the bedroom... "You'll stay in here," Oliver told her.

"And were will you sleep?"

"On the couch..." Oliver said. Alina felt bad but didn't want to argue it. She soon remembered her brothers.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK! DO YOU HAVE A PHONE I CAN USE?!" Alina said quickly.

"Yeah here..." She took his cell phone and dialed her brother Vincent's number. Oliver could only hear part of the conversation.

"H-hey Vince... STOP YELLING I'M FINE!... Staying with a friend... I'm not that far... I'll be home tomorrow... No it's a guy... STOP WORRYING... I'm hanging up you fucking jerk bye!" She hung up the phone and threw it on the bed, then threw herself with it.

Oliver sat next to her on the bed and patted her head. "W-what's wrong?" He asked never being a good advice giver.

"I HATE THAT HOUSE!" And Alina talked all night to him crying on his shoulder. And he listened to every word until she finally fell asleep... cuddling him.

And soon he fell asleep with her...

* * *

***Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. They're so cute together Cx Alrighty leave reviews, bye bye***


	3. The confessions

***New chapter, I know it takes forever for me to write these chapters but whatever! This is where the drama starts to set in and we get a small in sight on Iggy's past! Hope you enjoy!***

* * *

Oliver was the first to wake up of the two. He felt awkward holding the fragile girl in her sleep. Almost like a pervert. But yet, he felt like he was keeping her safe. He lifted her sleeves and saw the scars and began to tear up. He didn't understand how someone so beautiful could do that to their body. But it was her body. He could try to convince her to stop, but she didn't have to listen. She could just keep cutting and eventually the loss of blood... The loss of blood would be too much. He began to cry at this point. He didn't understand. Less than five hours ago, he was going to take this girl's life. Now, he's trying to safe. Oliver gasped loudly and awoke Alina.

"Oh! Morning Olly!" She suddenly felt close enough to him to call him that.

He wiped his tears and cleared his throat. "M-morning Alina," he barely stammered out.

"Olly, what's wrong?" She asked sitting up.

"It's nothing really, just some flashbacks and wishful thinking..." he sighed looking towards the direction his memory closet was.

"Olly, I told you my whole story last night. How my parents died, how I only had my two brothers to take care of me, who never paid attention me. How as soon as I got attention, we decided to bring more people into my home so I was ignored again. I even explained what each one of my scars represent, one is each of my siblings," She began to cry, "and you listened the whole time. Please tell me and I'll be just as considerate."

Oliver sighed, "Fine... But it's a long story."

"I can take it."

"Well, when I was born, my parents kept me very sheltered. So, I became very naïve and, well a push-over. My brother who was born a year later, but they had to give him up for adoption because his brain was... Somehow altered while development. And the doctors said he'd grow up to be insane. Years later, two days after my 13th birthday. I heard a loud crash in my parents room. I ran into the room and they were gone. I heard a voice behind me say, 'They abandoned you.' I looked behind me and there was my brother. I didn't know him at the time, so I got frightened and backed away. He told me I was more of a wuss than he imagined and how he was my brother. He told me that my parents abandoned him, and they did the same to me. I believed him and began crying. He told me to... to stop being the a little pussy, and that I had to come with him. He took me and we became runaways. He killed anyone that got in our way. He even... Raped women. And because I was so sheltered I didn't know what he was doing, or that it was wrong. But I never did it though, I was too afraid to. He told me murder was the only way to get what you want. The first murder I committed was killing a man with an ice cream cart, because I wanted some. Then, one day we were in these woods and I was really scared. I was being clingy. He told me to stop but I wouldn't listen. He grabbed his knife and cut my arm, then he put it to my neck. He said he'll kill me if I don't leave him alone. He told me to run as far as I could from him. I did. And I got lost so I dug a hole. And made this home. I tried to be peaceful, but it never worked. When beautiful women walked the woods I would kill them. And though I planned to, I never raped them because it just felt wrong. I took there bodies to where... your home is now. I buried them there. That's why there's a stone path from your house to mine. And when your home was built, I hid the bodies somewhere else... I've killed 42 women, and if I was successful with you, 43."

Alina was speechless. She didn't know how to respond to his story. All she could say is... "W-what's your brother's name?"

Oliver looked up, his eyes drowned with tears, "I don't care, I don't even want to mention his fucking name! Oh I'm sorry for my language, he just makes me so... UGH!" Alina hugged Oliver and rubbed his back.

"Shhh... It's ok, he can't hurt you. You're better than him." She soothed.

"And, I dread the day he comes back. But I'll be ready. I'm going to kill the mother fucker for ruining my life!" Alina wiped his tears.

"Oliver, I know this isn't the best time, but can you take me home. I want you to meet my family, and I'll call you when you get home so please."

Oliver sighed, he didn't want this precious angel to leave his sight. "I'll take you home if you promise me two things!"

"Yes?"

"First, you come and visit me any chance you get to, please?"

"Done! And the other?"

He took her hands in his and looked deep in her eyes. He pulled up her sleeves and kissed her scars. "You will try not to do this as much, please?"

She blushed and sighed. Her scars felt like they healed when the touched his lips. "I'll try."

"Please!" He begged.

"... Ok." She said hugging him. He slowly hugged back, breathing in deeply.

They left his apartment and went down the colorful stone trail. When they finally arrived home, a very stern looking, very angry Vincent opened the door. Alina didn't care but Oliver look terrified.

"Hello? Are you ready to come back to reality now?" He said to Alina yet still glaring at The British boy.

"No, but I'm being forced to!" She sarcastically said back. She hugged Oliver and stomped into the house. Vincent still glared at Oliver.

"If you touched her, I'll kill you." Vincent said before slamming the door in his face.

And Oliver just looked down and walked home slowly.

Alina tried to rush up the stairs but Vincent brought her down. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To my room!" She said again trying to escape.

"First off, the rules. I never want you to leave that late again with warning or your phone, I was worried sick." He told her sternly.

"OK," She said quickly trying to leave. He pulled her back once again.

"Second, I don't want you seeing that guy again!"

"WHAT!?"

"I don't trust him! I've seen him lurking around here before like some kid of killer. Now you won't seem him and that's final!"

"I HATE YOU! If it were Alice, Lyric, or Emilia, you wouldn't give a damn whether they go out with they're friends or not! But when its me, I can't do shit! I hate this!" She ran to her room and slammed the door. She sobbed and picked her blades. But she stopped herself remembering her promise to Oliver.

"Oliver! I can stay with him!" She began packing her things when someone opened her door. It was a tall, strong-looking, sexy guy in a leather jacket, a white shirt and jeans. He had brown hair, amber eyes, and a seductive smile.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I was looking for the bathroom."

"W-who are you?" Alina said, slightly frightened and intrigued.

"Oh, that's right, you were the sister who wasn't here when I was taken in. Well, my name's Allen, I'm your new adoptive brother you could say, it's a pleasure to meet you...?"

"Alina!" The girl said, putting her hand out, never taking her eyes out of his...

* * *

***UH-OH! Looks like Allen (2p America) is now in the picture. Will he ruin his brother once again? Will Alina fall for Allen, or go back to Oliver? Leave reviews please if you enjoyed! I LOVE FEEDBACK! ok bye!***


	4. The moment

***New chapter! I want reviews people! ... please cx... Anyway Enjoy this small AlfredxAlina scene (SPOILER!)***

* * *

Oliver paced his home. He was waiting for the damn phone to ring, but it never did. He kept waiting and waiting to hear his sweet angel's voice over the phone. But the damn phone wouldn't ring! _Is she ok? What if she got in trouble with her brother, Vincent. He didn't seem to like me... What if she just doesn't want to talk to me?_ His thoughts worried him. After an hour and a half of waiting he went his room and fell asleep. Yet his mind still wondered about Alina. Was she ok? What was she doing right now?

* * *

"Might I say you are the most beautiful of all the sisters," Allen said as he looked Alina up and down. He took her hand and kissed it. Her cheeks flushed deep red as he did so. She put on an awkward smile and looked down.

"Well, t-thanks. I always thought Lyric was prettiest but w-whatever hehe." She seemed very nervous. She pulled her hand away when she realized he was still holding it. "So, what brings you to our home in whispering woods?" She said trying not to look in his soft eyes. She sat on her bed

He ruffled his shaggy brown hair and sat next to her on her bed. "Well, I've never really had a home, I was in and out of foster care since I was a baby. And When I turned 18, no one would take me in anymore. So I found myself constantly hitch hiking and traveling."

"Oh my God, that sounds horrible," Alina said finally looking up at him. "Don't you have any family to go to at all."

"I had a brother, he was really close to me, I taught everything he knows, but one day, we unfortunately got separated and I never saw him again. And since we were so young, we had no way to contact each other." He looked up towards her and their eyes met. Alina knew she was stuck now.

"Well, at least you found our home before you were killed or something..." She could barely speak. She could barely breath. There was some kind of intensity burning from inside him. She didn't know this feeling. It didn't feel like a crush. But she definitely liked him as more than just a friend. She wanted to... to pounce on him or something. She never felt like this before.

"I'm so glad I got the room next to you," He said with his seductive smile back on.

"Yeah, me too..." She said. She began tilting her head and leaning into him when someone opened the door. She jumped a little and turned to the door. Of course, perfect timing as usual, her brother Vincent interrupted the moment.

"Alina, I want to s- oh, I see you met Allen, you two must be getting along." He said poking his head into the room.

"Yes, she's such an angel." Allen said winking at her subtlety. She blushed and looked away.

"Well, I wanted to you, Alina, I'm sorry for the punishment I gave you. It's for your own good. And to make it up to you, I made dinner so you didn't have to, and it's your favorite."

"Thanks Vincent," She said smiling. But on the inside she was kicking herself. _Oliver! Oliver! I was supposed to go to Oliver's! Then Mr. Dreamy walks in... Ugh! _Her and Allen walked to the door but he went to his room. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'll be down, I just need to put something away." He said in his charming voice. She almost fainted when she heard it. She shook her head and headed down the stairs.

He closed the door and looked out the window. He saw the stone path Oliver had taken. "Nice choice Brother! She's a beautiful girl. She nice, shy, her body is amazing. I'll make sure to be gentle with her when I'm fucking her. But even if she does hurt, she won't feel the pain for too long. But she seems to be into me enough to want me." He blew a kiss at the stone trail then went down stairs to charm his next victim even more.

* * *

Oliver awoke to a sound. He wasn't sure what it was a first. Everything sounded fuzzy when he woke. He then realized it was his phone. He jumped and answered it without any hesitation. The only person it could possibly be is his angel Alina.

He cleared his throat, "Hello?" he acted like he didn't expect who it was going to be.

"Hey Oliver it's me! I'm sorry if it took a while to call you."

"No it's fine, but may I ask why?''

"Oh, I was at dinner with my family." She was too afraid to tell him that she met a totally hot guy... She had feelings for Oliver too.

* * *

***BOOM! Ok it wasn't that exciting... but still! I hope you guys like it so far and like I said before please leave reviews! Love ya bye!***


	5. The movie

***Hi #Olina is back! Because my friend wants to see more (hi Sammy) Alina is actually her OC, all the Grays are! Ok enjoy***

* * *

"Oh ok, I was actually quite worried to be honest," Oliver said blushing as he talked to Alina over the phone.

"Nope need to be worried" she grew quite nervous, all these feelings were coming at her so quickly.

"So, when do you think you'll be able to come over again, He said wanting to know as soon as possible. She had only been gone a few hours but to him it seemed like years.

"Oh," she looked towards the bag of clothes she had been packing before. "I..."

"Alina!" She heard brother's all too familiar voice calling her downstairs. She just remembered she had to go with him to find a gift for his girlfriend's birthday.

"Shit! Sorry Oliver, I have to go shopping, I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"Oh... Ok"

"Bye Ollie," she put the phone down, not realizing she hadn't hung up and left it on her bed. And before the British boy could hang up, he heard heavy breathing from the phone.

"A-Alina?"

There was a long pause, then the voice came, "... Miss me..." And the phone hung up. All Oliver could think was... _I'M IMAGINING THINGS. IT CAN'T BE HIM.. IT CAN'T BE ALLEN... HE WOULD NEVER COME BACK TO THE WOODS... I'M GOING INSANE... I'M NOT OK..._

His face turned pale and he lied back covering his ears. _MAKE THE VOICES STOP..._

* * *

Alina took the bag and looked at the window. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to stay so she could get to know Allen a little better before she left the Gray house. But she wanted to see Oliver so bad and she knew Vincent would get suspicious if she just left again. She sighed and threw the bag over her shoulder. She opened the window, ready to jump down to the stone trail when her door popped open.

"Hey Alina I- what are you doing?" It was Allen staring at her very confused. She needed to start locking the door.

"Oh, I was just going to go see... My sister who just moved out," She was a quick liar.

"Why aren't you using the front door?" He asked raising his brow.

"Vincent doesn't like me to go out much, so I usually sneak out." The sad part was that is true.

"Well no need to sneak out, little rebel, the house is empty except for us and the twins but they seem to be consumed in their music," as lyric and Alex always were. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to come downstairs and watch a movie with me." He smirked and leaned against the door frame. She stared at him for awhile then sighed. She'll just call Oliver and tell her she'll come over in a day... Or two, depending on what happens with Allen.

"Yeah, sure, I'll come down in a second just let me call my sister to tell her I'm not coming."

"Ok, be down quick because I made popcorn," He turned and walked down as Alina quickly picked up the phone.

As for Oliver, he hadn't been out of the house in two days. He wanted to be here when Alina came and was afraid she would come when he wasn't there. He heard the phone ring and answered it quickly.

"Hello?" He said pretending he wasn't drowsy and lowly awaiting her call.

"Hey Ollie, sorry about yesterday, had important shopping duty for Vinny."

"No it's fine, so do you know when you're coming back?" He asked anxiously.

"At the soonest, tomorrow, I hope that's not too long of a wait," she sighed, not wanting to upset him.

"N-no it's not," yes it is, "I'll be waiting," Come here now!

"Great, I'll see you soon, I'll text you whether I'm coming tomorrow or not, ok bye!"

"Bye.." he hung up quickly, not wanting to hear the voice again. He couldn't stand the voice.

* * *

Alina raced down stairs. She sat on the couch next to a now smiling Allen with a bucket full of popcorn watching previews.

"Hey, doll face, what kinda movies do you like?" Alina grinned, trying not to laugh. The way he was talking sounded like he came from the 50's or something like that.

"Oh, I'll watch anything that's not some lovey dovey romantic chick flick." Liar, she loved those movies, she just didn't want him to put one on to make this like a date.

"Ok good, cause I put on Rosemary's baby! Have you seen it?"

"Yeah, and cool, I love vintage horror!" Shit, this is worse. A scary movie that has sexual moments, even more date like!

As the movie began, Allen did all the little flirting tricks. He pretended to stretch so he could put his arm around her. He made her laugh by trying to catch popcorn in his mouth... and failing. When the 'inappropriate' parts came on he blushed and acted like he was shy. And every trick, unfortunately, worked on Alina. She giggled and blushed at him. She even bit her lip at his blushing, thinking it was cute. When they were half way into the movie, she was so into him, that he didn't even half to do the work. Allen knew she would be easier than the others, but not this much. He looked at her, and had a faint smile on his face.

"So, you liking the movie so far?"

"Y-yeah," She said noticing he had pulled her closer. "But, I'm getting a little scared," she wrapped her arms around him and her spirit left her. This wasn't her. She felt like she was almost being controlled. But, she was so deep under the spell that she didn't care. She leaned in and kissed him. Without hesitation, he kissed back, even more passionately than her. They made out for awhile but finally pulled back for air. Alina's eyes widened at what she just done...

But hell it was good! This was gonna be bad...

* * *

***AllenxAlina moment! ERMAGHERD! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT, LEAVE REWVEWS IF YOU LIKE OK BYE!***


	6. The Change

***Hey finally back, really sorry I'm going so slow. Well enjoy!***

* * *

Heat grew between Allen and Alina making her tense. As their tongues teased each other, Allen began moving closer. He pushed her back and got on top of her. He began reaching down towards her jeans when her hand stopped his.

"Allen stop please!" She said lightly pushing him as she got back up, "I just met you, and I'm not ready for that."

"Y-yeah, I understand, I just think your an amazing girl, I should've never been so forward with you," Allen looked away shamefully and blushed. Alina felt bad and hugged him.

"If it's any consolation, you're a great kisser, I don't mind being your," she sighed, "girlfriend." Alina was nervous to say that because of what would happen with Oliver. But she knew he would understand. _He probably won't even care, I doubt he likes me. _She thought.

"Thank you, I'd like that," he wrapped his arm around her and they continued watching the movie. As thoughts stirred in Allen's mind. _Well, at least the little skank has morals. Damn I was so close! But now since we're "dating" it'll be easier to get into her pants. I can't believe the shy blushy act worked. No wonder she likes Olli boy! _His evil thoughts continued all through the movie, and all through the night.

* * *

"No more delaying Alina, you have to go see him," she said to herself grabbing the bag and walking out the door. And at the same time, Allen just so happened to call her in from his closed door. She opened the door and blushed. Allen was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. His upper body was built and taken care of. He was playing "Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance loud;y and had must just finished working out.

"Alina, I know you were gonna go see our sister, and if I go shower real quick, I was wondering if I could come along?" He asked her grabbing a towel.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My sister and I like to have a girl's night out kind of thing." She said nervously.

"Oh ok, well can I at least get a goodbye hug," He said with a smirk slapped across his face. Alina couldn't resist and hugged him tightly. She then left down the stairs hoping not to run into...

"Vinny!" Her older brother was already waiting at the bottom of the stair case.

"Where are you going?" He said sternly.

"I'm gonna visit Emilia," she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh really, ok" he said much more calmly than she expected.

"Alright, bye." The girl said rushing out the door. About five minutes later, she texted her sister and asked her to lie when she knew Vinny was gonna call. Alina was a little slow but she wasn't that stupid.

Alina made her way down the colorful stone trail she loved so much. But she wasn't sure if she liked the trail... Or who it lead to. Well, right now it wouldn't matter right now. Allen seemed so fragile. She didn't want to hurt him. But the same went for Oliver. He seemed even more fragile.

How did she even get involved in this? Next time she escapes a murderer in these woods, she'll just keeping running. And next time a hot guy moves in. she'll make sure there will be no one getting hurt if she flirts with him.

* * *

It took Alina 30 minutes to get down a trail that usually takes thoughts were really holding her back. Well at least now she was somewhere it was safe to express herself. Oliver's good old underground apartment.

She lifted the stone and crawled to the front door. Oliver had been waiting for so long by that door that he answered right away..

"Alina, finally," he said jokingly. Not realizing what he was doing, he pulled her into a hug. She blushed and quickly hugged let her in with the same hospitality as before. She sat on the couch and anxiously waited for him to sit as well. However, he just wouldn't.

"Would you like some water?" He asked eager to wait on her hand and foot.

"Sure Olli, and I have something to tell you." She said sighing.

He went to the kitchen but continued listening, "yes?"

"Well, this new guy moved into the house and... well, we're dating now."

Oliver was sad but tried not to show it, "Oh, that's nice.." He said continuing his task. "What's this guy like? He better take care of you!" Oliver said concerned.

"Oh Olli, you would like him. He's handsome, sweet, funny, kind and tall." All the British boy could think was, _How peachy, he's everything I'm not... Stupid Stupid STUPID!_

"I see, so what's this guy's name?"

"It's Allen."

Oliver dropped the glass of water and it shattered. "A-Allen!" Oliver said rushing over to her.

"Olli are you-"

"What does he look?" Oliver's eyes were wide and crazy. He was shaking and it scared Alina.

"Umm, He has red eyes, brown shaggy hair, he's tall and buff, that's all I noticed, w-why?" Alina said, beginning to shake herself.

Oliver grabbed her and hugged her, "You can't go back there, that's my brother, the one who I told you about." He let her go and locked the door. "You'll be much safer here I promise."

Alina just sat and thought to herself...

_What have I done... Wait what am I saying?_

"Oliver!" Her yell stopped the British boy in his tracks. He looked at her and was confused by her stern sounding voice. She looked him straight in the eye and said.

"What's wrong with me dating your brother?'

Alina... had left herself...

* * *

***BAM! (your welcome Sammy-san) Plot twist in this chapter! Love ya bye!***


	7. The spell

***Back with the new chapter! Be afraid of Alina's change... ****Enjoy!***

* * *

Oliver looked at his love in shock. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think. Alina had been so understanding when he first spoke of his brother. She seemed disgusted by his actions and knew that Oliver hated his brother deeply. But now it was like she forgot all of that. Like she forgot the bond Oliver and her made... Or at least he thought they made a bond.

"Alina, you heard everything I said about my brother! I don't want you near him because he's dangerous!" The British boy said holding Alina close to him.

However, she pushed him away. There was something controlling her. Like some kind of spell. All she new was it was too powerful for her to even try to handle. It had got into her system and it seemed like nothing would put her back in her right mind. So she kept speaking her nonsense.

"I can take care of myself! I'm not some kid! You know what, Oliver?" Afraid of what she would say next, the British boy hesitated to say anything. He opened his mouth but she didn't let him get a word in. "I though you were different. I thought you understood me unlike my stupid family. But no, once I make my own decision, its the wrong one. I'm not gonna stand here an be told who I can and can't be with." Oliver felt horrible.

"If you go back there, he'll do to you what he has done to every other girl! He'll rape you then kill you!"

"Like you tried to!" Oliver felt a large pit in his stomach when she said that. He couldn't bare watching his love slip through his fingers. He knew his brother would be back to hurt him once again. As Alina reached for the door, he knew exactly what he had to do.

He grabbed her and turned her around. He stared into her eyes lovingly and spoke in a soft, romantic voice. "Alina, before you leave, I have to tell you. Ever since I first saw you, I was in love. Sure at first I wasn't handling my feelings well, but now... Now I have to show them." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a deep kiss. She kissed softly, both of them melting into. Oliver pulled away to take a breath. As he opened his mouth to say the fateful three words... Alina's spell took over.

She opened the door and wiped her mouth mockingly. "Your brother had me first. he made the move before you, so he gets me before you." She slammed the door and left the British boy. Oliver could do nothing but drop to his knees, and hope Allen would come to his senses for his angel, and spare her... her own life.

No... No, he could do much more...

* * *

Alina ran through the woods frustrated. She couldn't comprehend what was happening to her. She kicked the stones from the trail to the side as if trying to erase her path. So no one could find her. She dropped down to her knees when she was half way home. She was half crying and half laughing.

The spell Allen had put was consuming her deeply. Deep inside, she knew she didn't want to love Allen the way she did, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to toss Oliver around like that... but she couldn't stop it.

She was helpless in her own brain.

She shook it off and wiped the tears. Her spell overpowered her once again and told her to go back to her house. She walked quite slowly, as if a part of her was trying to let her resist. She checked her phone and saw there was a text from Vincent.

"Hey Alina, when you get home the house will probably be empty except for Matt and Allen." She smiled hoping she might get some alone time with Allen. Yet on the inside, she was trying to run back to Oliver's little apartment and apologize. However, she continued down the stone trail.

Kicking away each rock... to erase her path...

* * *

Oliver rushed to the door to his memory closet... Then slowly reached for the knob. He hadn't been in here for years. He kept trying to repress bad memories.

But now, his love was in trouble. He had to be brave for her. He opened his closet slowly, hearing the rusty hinges creak. He turned on a barely working light bulb and looked through all of his stuff. He came upon the horrible news paper article he had denied for years... He turned away from it.. but then looked back wanting to see the picture.

The picture of his parents... He read the article in the obituaries slowly... **Edward and Mary Kirkland; Date of death June 13, 2006; This couple was supposedly killed by their long lost son, Allen (age 12) Who may have kidnapped his older brother Oliver (age 13). Be on the look out for these two boys. **He saw the two separate photos and sneered at his brother's. Even then he looked smug.

Oliver tossed it aside and tried not to cry. If he was gonna take on his brother, he had to be strong.

After digging through some other articles, and many other old items Oliver could care less about, he finally found it. His old book of spells. He hadn't used it in so long. He wiped the dust off and flipped through the pages. Final he came to it, the love spell he had taught Allen.

Oliver read aloud, **Hearts, roses and Saint Valentine, The woman named _ Shall be mine. Starting at sight, then at voice, and when I kiss her lips, she will be mine without a choice.**_ This must've been what Allen used on Alina! Now she won't deny him of anything._

Oliver was infuriated. He grabbed the paper with Allen's picture and ripped it to shreds. His older brother had heart him before, but this was a new kind of pain. An evil kind of pain that he never wanted to feel again. He was going to kill Allen as soon as possible for making him feel this way, and to protect Alina from his power.

Oliver found a reverse spell and grabbed some of his secret ingredient in a small glass vile. He grabbed a knife coated in the ingredient and grinned. As he headed out the door he asked God for forgiveness for his sins.

And promised that this would be his last murder...

* * *

***woosh! there you go! Next chapter maybe the last! I know but it had to end ;-; If you liked this please leave me a review and I'll see you at the next chapter... BYE!***


End file.
